


I'm not obsessed, just impolite (A Ficlet)

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing), jaymamazing



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/jaymamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries to make Zach forget about the day he had by trying to pour milk over himself, only to find out it’s the wrong type of milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not obsessed, just impolite (A Ficlet)

An hour before Zach gets home from filming; Chris comes up with a brilliant idea. He had just seen the videos where milk is poured over Zach in Tyler Shields video, and the one where he gets his ‘revenge’ by throwing soy milk back at Tyler. His plan is so devilishly brilliant; he isn’t quite sure how Zach would take it. On one hand, Zach might hate him for it, but on the other, he might just love him for it. Chris decides that his reaction will be the latter, and that Zach will love it.

Zach walks in the door at about 10 at night. It had been a hard day shooting for Heroes. Even though it was only the first day of shooting for him, it was crucial. He needed to get this right, because there were plenty of longer days to come.

“Hey Zach, could you come into the kitchen for a second?”

When Zach hears this, he doesn’t know if he should be worried, or excited, as he knows Chris loves cooking for him. He puts all thoughts aside, and walks into the kitchen, where he sees Chris with a carton of milk in his hand.

“What the hell. If there wasn’t a big enough reason for blocking YouTube off our computers, this would be it.” Zach pauses to yawn, making a big production that he is tired from filming all day.

“Well I thought this might turn you on. You, know, getting to pour the milk over me, then having the ability to lick it off of me.” Grinning from ear to ear, Chris hands Zach the carton of milk.

“Ok you got me. But I’m sorry. It has to be soymilk to do the trick, and the 2% milk you have in your will just not do.”

Zach leans over to Chris, grabbing the milk carton out of his hand, to put back into the fridge. Chris knew that that milk he had taken was meant for the lattes he made when the soymilk was out.

“But it’s the thought that counts.”

By the time Zach had finished saying the thought counted, Chris had already pulled him into his arms, giving him the tightest hug he could, without making it awkward.

“How about we go into the bedroom, and make those terrible thoughts your thinking, true?”

Chris leads Zach into the bedroom, where he shows what the second plan had been, incase the milk plan had backfired. He had changed the sheets of the bed into something different. And instead of putting rose petals on the bed, he had all of Zach’s things from the past.

“Zach. The whole reason I thought of the milk thing, was to make you laugh; but now it’s time for something more serious.”

He pulls Zach into his arms, giving him a quick kiss, then making a point of saying I love you to him.

“I just want you to know, that no matter what happens with Heroes, I love you. I love you for who you are, and what you will be. Not because of some bigwig network show you were on when we met.”


End file.
